Watching You Grow
by ruiiko
Summary: Yuki has always been a quiet young girl. So Miki is surprised, when she requests to be taken to the mall and then asks for advice on boys. All the while, she can't help but be proud of how much Yuki is growing as a person.


**Whaaat? Two stories in one day?! Well that's a first for me, huh?! Lol, well, I guess I have alot of inspiration still. And I got this idea after re-reading my story with Iroha and Ryuto, so I figured why not make a side for Yuki? Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Miki starred down at her 9 year old sister, as they walked down the halls of the mall, hand in hand. She had insisted that Miki take her here, but she never gave her any reason as to why.

Which made Miki feel suspicious.

After all, Yuki usually never liked to go shopping.

Yuki was the best little sister Miki could ask for. She was polite, and always seemed happy. She always had a smile on her face that could make a whole crowd of people feel happy, even on their worst days, making Miki's heart melt. She had the brains to go with it, too. Yuki was at the top of her class, excelling in all her subjects. Almost everyday, Yuki would come home with the biggest grin on her face, showing miki the new A plus she would get on her spelling test, feeling proud of her achievement.

She was quiet, though. Unlike most children her age, who were loud and roudy, Yuki preferred to stay back in the shadows by herself.

And that worried Miki, sometimes.

She worried that the more Yuki cast herself away from others, the harder time she would have when she got older.

Yuki was well liked, sure, but she only managed to keep a close pack of only a few friends. While others were out playing soccer, Yuki stayed in reading. While others liked catching bugs and playing in the mud, Yuki liked gardening. While others loved any chance they could get their hands on candy, Yuki much preferred fruits, apples specifically.

Yes, Yuki was a sweet child.

And due to her quiet personality, the young girl with the request to be taken to the mall was shocking to Miki. Alarming, almost.

"So, what exactly are we here for?" Miki couldn't hold in her curiousity anymore. Yuki always held in too much, and Miki wanted some answers. The two stopped in the middle of the mall, finding a bunch to sit on. Miki took a seat, pulling Yuki up next to her.

But the young girl refused to meet her gaze. A fierce bush made its way across her face.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Miki wondered, pushing further.

Yuki turned to Miki, and opened her mouth for a moment, hesitant, then shook her head, looking away. "Nothing." She mumbled.

Miki shook her head. "It's gotta be something. I'm all ears, kiddo."

Yuki squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, gathering up all the courage she could muster, before looking back to Miki. Her lips quivered, before she spoke. Then it all came out at once. "I just... I don't know what to do, and what if he doesn't want to? And then all my efforts will be wasted and i'l be sad, and he'll hate me, and that'll make me more sad, and and and-" She spilled, breathing hard.

Miki's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh. "Woah, woah, woah! What? Start from the beginning."

Yuki took a deep breathe again, and this time, in a calmer tone, began to speak. "Okay, well... theres a school dance coming up..." She began. "...And I may kinda wanna dance with someone..." She explained, each word becoming quieter as she spoke.

Miki smiled. "Go on."

"But!" Yuki gasped, catching herself then. "I just... I don't know, Miki. What if he says no?" She wondered, biting her lip nervously.

Miki giggled then, patting her back supportively. But she had to wonder, "Who is he?"

Yuki was hesitant before she spoke again. "...Ryuto." She mumbled. He was her best friend in the whole wide world. One of the ones she had managed to keep as a close friend, despite how different they were. He was loud. Yuki wasn't. He didn't like to sit down and be quiet, he had to run around and shout. Yuki was the exact opposite. Infact, it took her alot of effort to find that much energy. With so ittle similarities and so many differences, you'd think they would be far from friends.

But they were.

Miki found herself smiling. She knew him! He had been over plenty of times. A sly smile came to her lips, as she patted her sister on the back again. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll say yes."

Yuki looked up to her with wonder. "You really think so?"

"Sure! Why wouldn't he?" Miki encouraged. Yuki looked down then, feeling embaressed. She supposed Miki was right. "He is your best friend, after all." Miki continued. She was deffinately right about that.

Yuki looked back up with a newly found smile on her face. She was feeling alot more confident.

Miki, however, still had wonders if her own. "So, why did you want me to take you here then?" She asked.

Yuki bushed again. "Well... you know...I-I thought maybe we could get a new dress? I wanna look really pretty for the dance..." She spoke, looking away with an embaressed smile on her face. Aside from her usual favorite red dress, Yuki wasn't one to dress up. When she wasn't wearing her red dress, she usually just wore whatever worked out best at the time. Shorts and a t-shirt, most likely.

Miki laughed. "Oh, Yuki! You're growing up so fast, stop it!" The girl said in a light manner, shaking the girls shoulders, causing laughter to escape from the young girls lips.

Miki then lifted Yuki high in the air, cradling her in her arms. "Of course we can." She accepted her request, and began to wonder down the halls of the mall once again, in serch of the perfect dress for Yuki's dance.

"I'm proud of you, Yuki." Miki mumbled, as she continued to carry her sister. She was taking a big step here for hersef.

"What?" Yuki asked. But Miki only shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, hun."


End file.
